dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Luthor (Smallville)
| Powers = * None, although Lex appears to have a remarkable constitution. As a child he suffered from asthma and required an Albuterol inhaler. Following the first meteor shower, Lex no longer required such medication. There have also been a number of instances where Lex should have been badly injured or even killed, yet remarkably managed to find himself fully healed within a short period of time. Whether Lex's quick-healing abilities is a natural phenomenon, or a side-effect of exposure to the meteor rocks is unknown. During the time that Lex was possessed by General Zod, he developed the powers common to all Kryptonians living in a yellow sun environment including, flight, super-speed, invulnerability, enhanced senses and super-strength. | Abilities = * : Lex Luthor is a master strategist and is expertly proficient in all fields relating to business management. Lex is more than willing to result to cutthroat and even illegal means to satisfy his objectives, including bribery, blackmail and extortion. * : Lex spent a long time developing a "silver-tongue", mostly to earn the trust and respect of those around him. The Luthor name has earned an unsavory reputation in the town of Smallville and Lex has devoted a lot of energy towards reconciling relationships thrown into disarray due to the actions of his father. In later years, Lex's demeanor darkened and he spent less time trying to earn the trust of those around him. * : Lex is quite proficient in the art of fencing, though he is by no means an expert. He has trained with a professional and often sparred against his own father, who has proven himself to be more skillful with a fencing blade than his son. * * * | Weaknesses = Glass jaw: A sharp impact or punch to the chin will easily render Lex Luthor unconscious. This characteristic has proven valuable to Clark Kent who often finds himself in a situation where he must display his super-powers within close proximity to Lex. | Equipment = | Transportation = Lex is usually chauffeured in a limousine, but has been known to drive his own vehicles, specifically his 2004 Porche 911 - the vehicle he was in when he first encountered Clark Kent. | Weapons = * Lex occasionally carries a concealable handgun for emergency situations. Although he doesn't realize its true properties, Lex also comes into possession of Kryptonite from time to time. * Yellow Lantern Ring | Notes = * Lex Luthor was primarily portrayed by Michael Rosenbaum through the run of the series. Other actors also stepped into the role including: ** Matthew Munn portrayed a young Lex in the pilot episode and an episode in the second season. Some of this footage was recycled in an episode of the eighth season and the series finale. ** Wayne Dalglish portrayed a young Lex in flashbacks in the episode "Memoria". ** Lucas Grabeel portrayed a teenage Lex in the flashbacks in the episode "Reunion". ** Connor Stanhope portrayed Lex as a youth in flashbacks and delusions over four episodes during the seventh and early eighth season. **Kevin Miller portrayed the disfigured Lex in the episodes "Bride" and "Requiem". With his voice dubbed by Matt Adler in "Requiem". | Trivia = * Lex Luthor once ran against Jonathan Kent for the Kansas State senate. Kent won the election, but died soon after and his position was awarded to his widow Martha. * While this incarnation of Lex Luthor does have a sister (half-sister in this interpretation) like his comic counterpart, he also has had 2 brothers, Lucas his half brother (whose current whereabouts are unknown) and Julian who was smothered to death by his mother. | Wikipedia = Lex Luthor | Links = * Michael Rosenbaum biography page at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:LexCorp members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:American Presidents Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians Category:Landlords